Agent Bella
by Leilagrace
Summary: One Shot about Bella and Edward. Bella is a "BSI" Agent. Edward is her task. What will happen? Written by Alex.


And why exactly do we have to fill these out every year? I mean can't they just pull our records and look at the previous answers. I have been with this same company for over a century. I am this company! I am in the longest employee group. Grant it, I used to be a project. It shouldn't matter. This is what I am now. So, I suppose I will fill out the bloody form once again.

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Alias: Bella Swan. Belle Dwyer. Marie Bells-Swann. Isabelle Mary Swann ._

_Title: Official. _

_Agent: 10367-0371_

_Job: Supernatural Investigator, Vampire Slayer - Evil Vampire Threats ONLY. _

_Company: BSI (Bureau of Supernatural Investigation) _

_Age: Eternally Seventeen (Real age: Three hundred, seventeen)_

_Species: Unknown._

_Status: Immortal._

_Martial Status: _

-- when I got here, I couldn't help it, I laughed aloud before almost crying. I have a record of zero-point-zero dating history. I have never been in love. I have been around for years, and yet I have never been in love! It is ridiculous. Every person supposedly has another half, where is mine? Oh well, maybe I killed my supposed other half years ago. That's the only problem with being an agent in the BSI. If they tell you "Kill this Vamp, he's evil" you'll kill that vampire because he's evil! No questions asked. So,

_Martial Status: _Eternally_ Single. _

_Children: _Unmarried and Possibly Barren_, None_

_Physical Description: _Uh, I haven't changed in three hundred freaking years, why would I change now? _Appears to be seventeen-years-of-age. Five-foot-four-inches. One hundred, ten pounds. Ivory pale skin. Brown eyes. Long, slightly wavy, brown hair. Dark, full eyelashes. _

_Any Distinguishing Features: _Plenty. _Yes, three birthmarks. One in the shape of a small dime size heart on my left ankle. One resembles treble clef on my left arm. _I often make the treble clef appear like a tattoo on missions, but it is in all actuality just a shade darker than my ridiculously pale skin. _The last one is in the shape of a dragonfly and it is on my left hip. _

See, how dumb is that? Every year. Sure, if something changes, update. If not update say every five years. That sounds fair enough. O well. I have a new assignment coming up. I get to move to Forks Washington. It's a teeny, tiny town in the middle of nowhere. It is constantly raining there. Perfectly secluded. A great place to be a vampire. That's actually exactly what I have to check on. There is a rather large coven somewhere up there. I have to be sure they are the good kind, for the humans' sake. I also have to study them, for the BSI.

Oh, the joys of high school. I think I need to puke. I have just arrived as Isabella Marie Swan, the new junior from Phoenix, Arizona. I like being addressed as Bella. I am, of course, seventeen. I live with my "father", the chief of police-who is actually an undercover BSI agent. Forks is a breeding ground for mythical, supernatural creatures. It is ridiculous!

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Mr. Varner, your new Trigonometry teacher. Here's your book. Now, if you would introduce yourself to the class, we can get started. Tell them your name, age, where you are from, and your favorite topic in math. " I glowered when the old, balding human told me this. He was the first person thus far to make me. I have always hated math. Humph!

"Hello, everyone, my name is Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella. I am seventeen. I just moved here from Arizona. I like theories and research." What was I supposed to say? I like fractions? Apparently that would have been a better answer because everyone, including Mr. Varner, gawked at me! I actually blushed! I haven't done that in ages. Then again, I haven't played a teenager in ages. I have been working an office slash slaying job for about seven years. I'm very rusty.

I scooted to a seat and the girl next to me whispered, "Hey, so you actually like math?" I had met this girl in a different class as well, but where?

"Not really. I just didn't know what else to say?" I made it sound like a question. In all reality, I loathed math. I shrugged and then turned away from her for the rest of the lesson. I was in no mood to listen to the ramblings and a silly, conceited teenage girl. I ignored all who spoke to me, but they didn't get the point. Many of the humans thought I was simply shy.

Ha, me? Shy? Far from. Finally, morning classes are over. I can go to lunch. I am rather hungry, maybe I'll eat something. Maybe not. Hopefully, I will see the "Cullen Family". They are also known as the Olympian Coven. From my information they contain the most beautiful vampires in the entire world. Some of the best as well. I wonder.

Upon entering the Cafeteria, I saw the Cullen family immediately. All are very beautiful. I should just walk up to them and ask to speak privately, but the salad bar is filled with very tempting smells. I will get a salad first. I am like the only immortal who likes green leafy vegetables…or food at all. In fact, I may be the only immortal who can eat human food at all, without having to throw it up later.

I was faced with a dilemma. Food or Vampires? Hmmm…

I was pulled out of my pondering reverie by the sound of one of the vampires speaking at low tones and high speeds. Being a immortal-even if I didn't know what I was exactly-I could hear him perfectly. He said, "Edward, what is the new girl thinking? She looks like she doesn't know what to do. She is sending out waves of serious confliction. Plus, she keeps eyeing us and the salad bar in turns." The man's voice was like honey. I was entranced with it. That was not normal for me at all. Then again, these were the best of the best.

He was right, I was conflicted. That must have been the empath.

With my superior eyesight, I could see thousands of tiny crescent shaped scars all along this man's body. How many vampires had attacked him? How was he still, uh the living dead? Is breathing a better term? He had honey blond colored hair.

Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Eternally age 20. Born in 1843. Reborn into vampirism 1863. Was a handsome southerner who had charisma. His wife is Alice "Cullen". He is the supposed twin of the Blonde Beauty, Rosalie Hale. However, Rosalie was created 1933. Obviously not real twins. Plus, there are some serious differences. A human would never be able to tell.

The bronze haired one shrugged and stared at me. When our eyes met, something sparked in me. My heart instantly raced. How odd…

I have a shield. I thought about lifting he so he could report, but didn't want to scare them off. The bronze haired one is Edward Anthony Mason. Edward Cullen. Edward was my age eternally. However, I was two hundred years older. He was turned in 1918. He was the mind reader in this little bunch. He was handsome beyond all reason. He looked away for only a second. My heart, which I could survive without if the tests are conclusive, skipped at beat when our eyes met again. He seemed to stare into my very soul.

His head suddenly snapped to the small pixie vampire, who had begun snickering.

Mary Alice Brandon. Alice Cullen. Eternally 19 years old. Turned vampire in 1920. Wife of Jasper. She has the gift of foresight. She was still snickering. Whatever she saw was funny. Apparently she was either blocking her thoughts or Edward was annoyed at what she saw, he growled at her. She has the spiky jet black hair. All in all, a very cute vampire child…even though she is 19. She seems very hyper. She was bouncing around.

"Alice! Stop it!" Edward quietly moaned. Definitely blocking thoughts. She just smiled. The other girl snickered quietly at Edward's facial expression. Oh, but his voice! I think I have fallen in love with a voice!

Rosalie Lillian Hale. She is eternally 18. Easily the most beautiful person in the entire world. She is actually a descent person. Never had a drop of human blood. She was turned in 1933. She has gorgeous blonde hair. Even I had self esteem issues being in the same room as her. She has a sad past. It is good she is a vampire. Her husband, Emmett, began taunting the gorgeous bronze haired vampire. I felt the need to stop him, but held it in.

Emmett Dale McCarty. Emmett Cullen. Eternally 20. Was turned in 1935 after being mulled by a bear. Dark brown hair. He is extremely strong. In fact I would wager the strongest vampire in the world. He is in love with his wife and isn't afraid to show it.

"So?" Jasper asked after getting impatient. He was still referring to me. Then he looked directly at my staring self. I blushed-which was very bad-and looked away. I was still undecided of what to do. I decided to give Edward a slight, and I mean very small, warning.

_Tell Rosalie that she has the prettiest blonde hair I have ever seen. Tell Alice she is the cutest…girl I have ever seen. Tell Emmett he looks like a teddy bear, maybe it is something he eats. _I chuckled at my own joke. I knew very well what Emmett eats. _Tell Jasper he must be a very strategy-smart person. _Then I replaced my shield and watched as Edward-the Adonis Vampire-processed what I said.

I swear he would have paled if he were human. I turned on my heel towards the bar to get my salad.

"Edward? What's wrong? You are full of confusion and distress!" Jasper shouted. Alice snickered.

"Well, I caught a glimpse of what the girl is thinking." He gulped. Oh, this is going to be fun!

Rosalie huffed. Alice continued to snicker. Jasper and Emmett both said, "And?" at the same time.

"Well, she was thinking about us. But it wasn't the normal, 'they're hot' or 'I wish I look like she does'. No, she thought a specific message for each of us…except me. Rose, she says you have the prettiest blonde hair. That's kind of normal. Alice is the cutest girl she has ever seen. That is slightly normal. Not too weird. Emmett reminds her of a teddy bear…then she said maybe it is something he eats. That is way off of normal. And not so far off base. Jasper, she said you look like a very strategy-smart person. But, that isn't the worse. She said 'tell' and then each message. I don't know if she was making a mental list, or what." Edward spoke calmly, but each vampire-save Alice- tensed with each word. Alice was openly laughing by the end.

"Dear, what do you think is so funny?" Jasper said, his voice was kind.

"When she was staring and before. She kept changing her mind. Like she was weighing pros and cons of two courses of actions." Alice laughed again. Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

Emmett muttered, "The crazy is a going crazy." Simultaneously, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie smacked him. Alice just laughed.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

"She couldn't decide which was more important…coming over and talking with us or getting a salad. Obviously she decided to get the salad. She didn't chicken out though. She is coming to sit with us. She has some stuff to talk to us about." Alice is still laughing.

All of her siblings looked dumbfounded. Then she abruptly stopped laughing and stared off into the distance. This lasted for about ten horrible milliseconds before she squealed in delight. What wouldn't I give to have Edward's power? My own power and that is about it.

I decided now is my time to say hello this this beautiful family. With salad in hand I began to walk toward them. However, they were saved by the bell. Biology is next. Crap, I may not get to talk to them today. Although, I believe I have biology with Edward.

I was right. I walked into the room and there was the Greek god. He was seated at the only semi-vacant table. Edward Cullen, you are my new partner.

He automatically stiffened when I walked into the room. He was smart. Very smart. So handsome! Mr. Banner decided to make me introduce myself to the class, but he was kind about it. Judging from his thoughts and body language, he just wanted to hear my voice. I could handle that.

"Hello everyone, I'm Isabella. I would like to be called Bella. Uh, biology is cool?" In truth, any science was cool in my book. Edward cocked his head toward me. His face showed a cross between curiosity, terror, and hatred. It was sort of funny. I almost laughed, almost.

Mr. Banner began talking so I had no way of talking to my new subject. I hated thinking of him that way, but it seemed to be the only way I would be able to get through. He was so handsome.

I decided to hold a silent conversation with Edward. Two way. _Edward? Think something._

Shock crossed his face. His brows knitted together in an attractive frown. _You can read minds?_

I smirked at him. He was asking me if I could read minds. _No, I cannot read your mind or any other person in this rooms mind at all. I cannot block people's thoughts either. I especially can't do any of this at will. Oh, no, it is simply impossible. _I raised my eye brows mockingly at him. _No, duh. _

He chuckled very lightly and nodded his head. He didn't get angry at my out burst at all. _Sorry, I'm not used to people knowing, nor possessing such a similar power. Can I help you?_

Again, I smirked. _As a matter of fact, I have some questions for you. Are you willing to answer them instead of being bored out of your mind during this and your next class? _

He pursed his lips together in deep thought. I stared at him while he thought my offer over. Then he grinned. _I get to ask questions too. Feign illness, oh dark princess. _

I grinned, pretending was something I was used to. I stood up and then started looking dizzy. I stumbled three steps before crashing to the floor. I never actually hit the floor, Edward caught me up into his arms. All the children in the class room freaked. Mr. Banner ordered me to not the nurse's office, but the ER. Edward said he would call his father and bring me there himself. What an overreaction! _I'll have Carlisle call in later and make this look authentic. C'mon, we'll go to my car. _

I nodded as the handsome prince of night took me away. He set me in his Volvo and got behind the wheel.

"So, who are you, Bella?" He asked as he started the engine.

"I'm an agent from the BSI, here to check up on your coven." I stated simply. He tensed.

"Family." He stated. I was unsure what he meant.

"Excuse me?" I was confused by his words.

"You said coven. That would normally be appropriate, however, we are not a coven. We are a family." He seemed to relax a bit when he heard my thoughts.

_Oh, _I thought, _that was unexpected. A family. I wish I had a family. _

"What do you need to know?" He asked as he stopped his car, it was overlooking the ocean now. Simply beautiful.

"Um, well, how can you be enrolled in High school? Isn't that too tempting?" I didn't know what I was going to ask them. I was simply going to wing it.

"Want to play twenty questions? Only the limit isn't twenty?" He asked, instead of answering my simple question. Now it was my turn to reflect on my options.

I nodded, "That was my first question. Answer it."

"No, it isn't too tempting. Sometimes it can be tempting, but I can deal with the temptation. What exactly do you do for the BSI?" Crap! Why did he have to ask that question.

"I'm an investigator. I'm also a vampire slayer…evil vamps only." Alarm crossed his face. "Don't worry, I wasn't sent here to hurt any of you." He relaxed visibly. " How often do you feed?"

He shrugged, "As often as I want. Do you have a boyfriend or husband?"

He feeds as often as he wants? How is that possible? "Uh, no. No other half for me. Uh, why are your eyes golden?"

"I am a vegetarian vampire. I only eat-drink-animals. No humans. How old are you?"

"I'm three hundred, seventeen. How many people are in your family."

"You saw my syblings. Besides them, just Esme and Carlisle. My parents for all practical purposes. What are you?"

"I don't know. Um, so you're family is pretty clean. There is a lot of power in your family…you are not trying to start a war or something?" I had to get that out of the way.

He laughed. "No. We are just a family. Yes, we have strength, emotion, mind reading, beauty, compassion, future, and amazing self control, but we are not trying to take over the world."

We talked for three whole days. We got onto topics that really didn't matter.

He asked, " Is your tattoo real?"

I laugh. "No, my skin would break the needle. It's a birthmark, it's also colored in. With rhinestones. I like music and this is treble clef…can never resist. Why, do you like it?"

His eyes darkened a shade. "I love it. I like music as well. Why can I smell your blood?"

"Because I have blood running through my veins. Does my blood tempt you?" I was honestly curious.

He looked ashamed. "Yes, very much so. It makes my mouth water. You have such a unique smell. Like Freesia and Roses. Absolutely delicious. How tough is your skin?"

"You could easily hurt me if that is what you are asking. I wouldn't suggest trying though. I hurt people, vampires mostly, for a living."

"I wouldn't ever try to hurt you, Bella." His voice was soft. His breath caressed my face. He was beautiful.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I blushed. I did. I was in love with a VAMPIRE! I barely knew the said vampire.

He squirmed in his seat. "Yes, I do." _I'm in love with you. _

My heart soared. That is until he asked his next question. "What would vampire venom do to you? Ever been bitten?"

"It won't hurt me. I would probably be changed. Then, at least I would know what I am. No, I've never been bitten. I am a little bit smarter than that."

A sly glint crossed his eyes, "Wanna be?"

Bitten? Seriously? Was he offering to change me into a vampire? "Yes, bite me. Edward, my love, bite me!"

He chuckled and leaned in toward me. He went for my neck. I was not even minutely afraid. He kissed my collar bone and then the hallow of my neck. Then he pulled back.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes. Edward, I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella. Do you want to be with me forever, as a vampire?" He asked, leaning in again.

"Yes. Forever and ever. As your equal. As a vampire." I nodded.

He brought his lips to my throat and after a gentle kiss, he let his teeth graze my skin. He licked where he scraped. Then, just when I didn't think I could take anymore of his teasing, he bit down on my jugular vein.

Immediately I felt immense pain. He sucked some of my blood before stopping and kissing my lips with his bloody mouth.

I writher in pain for what felt like hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

Centuries.

Millenniums.

Then it stopped. I was transformed.

Edward was still there. His golden eyes had a hint of red in them. Nothing compared to my blood red eyes.

"My angel. My love." Edward murmured.

A Year Later~

Here I go again to work so very hard on the stupid form I fill out for the BSI yearly.

_Name: Bella Cullen._

_Alias: Bella Swan. Belle Dwyer. Marie Bells-Swann. Isabelle Mary Swann . Isabella Marie Swan._

_Title: Official. _

_Agent: 10367-0371_

_Job: Supernatural Investigator, Vampire Slayer - Evil Vampire Threats ONLY. _

_Company: BSI (Bureau of Supernatural Investigation) _

_Age: Eternally Seventeen (Real age: Three hundred, eighteen)_

_Species: Vampire_

_Status: Immortal._

_Martial Status: _Happily _Married. _

_Children: None_

_Physical Description: Appears to be seventeen-years-of-age. Five-foot-four-inches. One hundred, ten pounds. Ivory pale skin. Golden Eyes. Long, slightly wavy, brown hair. Dark, full eyelashes. _

_Any Distinguishing Features: Not anymore._


End file.
